1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system for use with an aircraft and in particular to a method and apparatus for displaying information relating to an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for displaying terrain information for an aircraft.
2. Background
Controlled flight into terrain is an accident where an airworthy aircraft under the control of the pilot inadvertently flies into terrain, an obstacle, or water. In these types of accidents, the pilots are generally unaware of the danger until it is too late to avoid the terrain. Pilots with any level of experience, even highly experienced professionals, may be involved in these types of accidents in which a controlled flight into terrain occurs.
Factors that may cause these types of accidents include, for example, pilot fatigue. Further, many accidents often involve impact with significantly raised terrain such as hills or mountains. Other times, cloudy, foggy, or other reduced visibility conditions may cause this type of accident.
A controlled flight into terrain also may occur due to equipment malfunction. For example, if a malfunction occurs in navigation equipment, the navigation equipment may mislead the crew into guiding the aircraft into the terrain despite other information received from properly functioning equipment.
After studies of these types of accidents, terrain warning and display systems have been implemented in aircrafts to enhance flight safety. By providing displays of terrain, improved situational awareness and reduced pilot workload occurs, allowing the pilot and other flight crew to focus on flying the aircraft. The information about the terrain includes elevation information about the terrain. The information is referred to as terrain elevation information.
Typical systems employed in aircrafts graphically display terrain on panel displays that depict elevations surrounding the aircraft position. In other words, the currently available displays show the terrain surrounding the aircraft. With these types of systems, pilots and flight crew have improved situational awareness of the terrain around the aircraft.